


Potential Fallout

by KathyG



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gap Filler, Gen, No Slash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyG/pseuds/KathyG
Summary: In this double-drabble, set at the close of the Buckingham Palace scene in “A Scandal in Belgravia,” Mycroft and Harry the equerry are concerned that Sherlock’s effort to get the blackmail photographs from Irene Adler may fail.





	Potential Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbeta-ed, so if it contains any errors, I alone am to blame.

As John and Sherlock rounded the corner, the clicking of their heels fading as they disappeared out of sight, the equerry, Harry, turned to Mycroft. “What do you think?” he asked. 

Mycroft furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. “If Sherlock were up against any other villain, Harry,” he finally said, “I would be _more_ than confident of his ability to defeat the foe. But Irene Adler…” He shook his head. “I fear that my little brother may meet his match in Miss Adler.” He looked at the equerry. “That he will make every effort to get the photographs from her cannot be doubted. But in this case, I fear that she will defeat _him _, instead of the other way around.”__

__Harry shook his head, frowning. “Then we will have to be prepared to deal with the fallout.”_ _

__Mycroft nodded agreement. “I agree. We _will_ have to be prepared to.” He glanced down at his pocket watch and then he picked up the briefcase. “Meanwhile, I have a meeting to go to.” _ _

__Harry nodded. “I’ll have a car waiting for you in the quadrangle.” Mycroft nodded his thanks and left the drawing room. He could only hope that his fears were groundless._ _


End file.
